


you make me thirsty

by Lilywastaken



Category: SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Dom Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Face-Fucking, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 08:54:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20775875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilywastaken/pseuds/Lilywastaken
Summary: ten always admired lee taemin and now he got him on his knees for him.





	you make me thirsty

**Author's Note:**

> listen i did this in 20 mins after getting inspired by the superm teasers and a tweet SO HERE WE ARE  
also I didn't beta this so im sorry  
it's probably bad I just didn't know what to do with it so yall get to read it

ten drags his slender finger across the lower lip of the man, kneeling in front of him. it's a slow gesture, controlled. the man's lips are plump and wet, he's licked them in anticipation previously. ten can't wait to get started with him. can't wait to make him all his.

"how does it feel? being on your knees for me?" ten asks, smirking.

the man doesn't answer but a desperate moan escapes his lips as ten places his foot on his crotch, pressing down.

"the great lee taemin, on his knees, squirming and begging to suck my cock. such a pretty sight. what would people say if they saw you like that? so desperate for me." ten continues, playing with taemin's growing and aching member through his pants.

taemin grunts, trying to swallow his moans but ten is relentless with him.

"p-please" is all taemin can manage to say, bucking his hips up in a desperate attempt to get more friction. more more more.

"what do you want? use your words baby." ten says taking taemin's chin between his hand roughly, making him face him.

taemin can't escape ten's gaze and his cheeks heat up as he answers

"please let me suck your cock."

"mmh. do you deserve it?" ten asks indifferent.

taemin thinks he's gonna go crazy from the slow torturous pace ten has set with his foot.

"please please i just-i need" he can't find the words, his mind hazed and confused.

"open your mouth" ten orders and it continues to amaze him how compliant taemin is to each of his commands. 

he opens his mouth and sits still, waiting, anticipating. ten slowly drags his zipper down, pulling pants down just enough to free his dick from his underwear. he can see taemin's eyes cloud with want as he does.

"_you_ don't get to suck my dick" ten says getting closer to taemin's face, "but _i_ get to fuck your mouth. how does that sound?"

taemin nods, a bit too enthusiastically, his hair getting in his face and sticking to his sweaty forehead. ten gets the strands of hair out of his eyes in a caring gesture, his hand slowly stroking the back of taemin's head. then grabbing them with force, pulling taemin's face against his very hard dick. instinctively taemin's tongue darts out, licking the side of ten's member as much as he can. ten strongly pulls him away and starts slowly sliding his dick inside of taemin's mouth. he goes slowly at first, giving time for taemin to relax his throat and get used to having him so deep. he pushes a bit more inside, then waits. and repeats. when he's fully inside of taemin's mouth, the tip of his dick hitting the back of his throat ten has a long groan. it feels so warm and wet and tight and so overwhelming. _god_ he can't wait to start fucking his mouth. taemin puts a hand on his thigh and ten takes the hint that he's okay and ready. he pulls out of taemin's mouth and guides his head back on his dick, pulling him by the hair, he sets a quick pace and every thrusts earns him a moan from taemin, sending vibrations on his dick. it feels _so good_.

when he looks down at taemin, the sight is sinful. wet pink lips wrapped around his cock, spit dribbling down his chin and eyes red and watery from his throat being abused. it is so unbelievably hot to have taemin like that, cool and composed, powerful stage performer taemin, at his mercy, having his throat fucked and practically begging for more, rutting on his foot. it doesn't take long for ten to go over the edge, burying his cock deep down taemin's throat and coming hard, still grabbing taemin by the hair to keep him still. taemin almost chokes on his come but does his best to swallow it all, some of it spilling from the sides of his lips. he licks them up before looking up at ten, waiting for him to say something.

"you did so well. do you want me to help you out?" ten asks, pointing between taemin's legs.

taemin's cheeks turn red at ten's words.

"um no, it's okay, i- i already-"

"wait. did you come from having your mouth fucked and rutting against my leg?" ten says in disbelief.

taemin nods, unable to look at ten in the eyes. ten grabs his chin between his hand

"lee taemin you are so fucking hot." he says as he places a kiss on taemin's pinkish lips. 


End file.
